


Sothis's Reign

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Prequel, Spoiled Child - Freeform, Stress, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Being the mother of all life can be incredibly stressful, especially if your kids aren't well behaved.
Kudos: 20





	Sothis's Reign

“And so there have been three more reported brigand attacks, the observatory is deserted, and Orion’s academy has a startling peak of truancy rates,” Aquila reported. Sothis let out a loud sigh. Of course, she would be expected to have a say in solving all these problems. And considering what her kids were like, it wouldn’t just be a say.

“Mum… I’m hungry,” her youngest child, Rhea, piped up.

“Then find your own food, child! You’re five hundred years old, for crying out loud!” Sothis cried out, trying her best to bring her attention back to Aquila’s report.

“Last time I went to the kitchen, the cooks yelled at me. Said it wasn’t right that I wasn’t with you,” Rhea said. Sothis groaned. Rhea was attached to her at the hip and Sothis hated it, but some ribbing meant Rhea was going to keep herself firmly planted there for years more to come.

“I’ll deal with them later, OK, just say you have my permission. Please, honey, mummy’s very busy right now,” Sothis pleaded. Rhea nodded, and darted away, leaving Sothis free to finally consider her answer.

“...Look, I asked you lot to pay more attention to your territories. Why are there bandit attacks so often, have you ever heard of preventative measures? The observatory’s a lost cause, probably, I’ll see what I can do. And Orion’s academy… which one is that one again?” Sothis asked.

“Orion teaches hunting, mother,” Aquila said.

“How do children turn down the opportunity to play with a bow and shoot rabbits? Kids these days, so coddled and such…” Sothis sighed.

“...Are you OK, mother?” Aquila asked.

“OF COURSE I’M NOT OK, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLACKER!” Sothis screamed, before calling upon the Divine Pulse to take it back.

“Nothing you’re capable of helping me with. Go back to your territory, and try not to let anything happen for another… two years? Can we at least manage that? Please?” Sothis asked. Aquila nodded, leaving the room grumbling. Sothis flopped down on her throne, wondering just how one might expect to get her headache soothed with Rhea begging her to go buy something or play some game or just talk and talk and talk and not leave her any time to extend her day with Divine Pulse. What was the point of having the ability to turn back the hands of time if all you could do with it was relive the agony of existing as the mother of all life?

“Mother, are you busy?” Cichol asked, peeking in to the room.

“Is it good news, Kiki?” Sothis asked. Cichol turned quite the shade of white, peeking over his shoulder.

“It is quite good news, if not the most pleasant. And would it bother you terribly to not call me that right now?” Cichol asked. Sothis summoned the lot in, looking across the group Cichol had brought with him. He, Indech and Macuil had rounded up a sorry looking lot of sorcerors, all with their hands bound and their heads bowed.

“This group of insurgents appears to be behind a large number of chaotic happenings in the southern territories,” Cichol stated. Sothis perked up, realising they had finally captured some wrongdoers and could set a precedent.

“Mum, they wouldn’t let me have the-” Rhea called, but Sothis waved her down. Rhea took a seat, pouting as she nursed her second choice in snack.

“You are accused of rebellion against the throne. You’ve got five seconds to explain yourselves,” Sothis called.

“We did as we believed was right. The land as it currently stands is falling into disarray and needs a new social order to flourish,” the leader, a man Sothis recognised as Examyas, explained.

“You’re probably right about that one, but have you seen the list of crimes that reach my ears? For every, like, twenty, there’s one crime I can believe will help you reach your goal. You have a point, you just need to sit on it for a while. To that end…” Sothis said, holding her hand forward and covering the insurgents with a blast of magic. All that remained of the group were stones.

“Cichol, take these poor children somewhere out of the way, I’ll go check on them in ten years. Once you’ve done… take a break. You, Indech, and Macuil have done so much for me, and I know you’ve got your little cutiepie Cethleann to go back to, I want you to take a bit of a break,” Sothis said.

“Mummy, can you teach me how to do the rock thing?” Rhea asked, waving her hands around like Sothis did.

“...OK, I lied about the break bit. Can you take her, too? I’m sorry, but you’re raising Cethleann, too, I just need someone to teach this girl some decency. Make her less clingy, make her less spoiled, just… I can’t take it!” Sothis cried out.

“Mother…” Indech muttered, hesitating to approach. Sothis invited him forward, and gave a good few minutes of crying into his shoulder before Divine Pulsing back to before the rebels and Rhea saw that display.

“I’ll be going on a proper break of my own. I’m trusting Pegasus with the continent and her siblings. And I swear to the stars, if I come back and find some sort of total anarchy, heads. Will. Roll. But you needn’t worry about that, dears,” Sothis said. Cichol did indeed look like he was considering worrying about that, but he had seen what being a sole ruler was doing to Sothis. He didn’t plan on taking that burden from her anytime soon, nor did he envy Pegasus for having to take it. She had her head on straighter than everyone else, but she was still a bit of a flake from time to time.

“Ten years. That’s all I ask. Ten. Years. Indech, do you have any recommendations for ways to soothe my headaches?” Sothis asked.

“A few, Mother. We’d better get started on this lot,” Indech reminded her.


End file.
